Dreaming of You All day and all night
by AngelxChobit
Summary: SONG FIC! and its DONE!


Title: Dreaming of You...  
  
Disclamer: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME!!! WHY?!?!?!  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming of You  
  
Summary: This is a song story, so don't hate! ;D  
  
~*~  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
~*~  
  
"Miaka was up all night last night" Keisuke told Tomahome from the ring that Miaka gave Tomahome when he left to go back in to the book.  
  
"I think Miaka misses you Tamahome."  
  
"Yes, I miss her too Keisuke, can you tell her 'i love you' for me Keisuke?" Tamahome said holding his ring.  
  
"O.O; Umm... I can't do that Tamahome, she's my sister."  
  
"Ok... --;;"  
  
"Why don't you tell her your self? She's right here." Keisuke gave Miaka some room to sit on the chair and left so they can be left alone.  
  
"Oh Tamahome!!! I miss you so much!" Miaka said in a sad but happy tone.  
  
"Me too my darling." Tamahome said almost about to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
~*~  
  
After a long time of talking, it got dark, so Miaka said good-bye to Tamahome, and went to sleep happy, that she got to talk to her Tamahome...  
  
"Oh Miaka!!!" Miaka's mom, Mrs.Yuuki, sang.  
  
Miaka was still holding the ring and it made a mark on her plam for her tight grip.  
  
"Wa?" said a sleeply Miaka.  
  
"It's time for school."  
  
"Ok," Miaka lazily got out of her bed and dressed for school.  
  
~*~  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and  
  
I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside would you even care  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Tamahome, I hope you tink about me everyday!" Miaka said to herself. And looking at nothing.  
  
"MIAKA!!!! Earth to Miaka!!" Yui waved her hand in front of her face and shaked her head.  
  
"WA?!" Miaka said snaping out of her dream lang.  
  
"WE'RE LATE 'CAUSE OF YOU!!!" Yui said running to school.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
  
And the courage to say  
  
How much I love you (yes I do)   
  
~*~  
  
"Shit, I'm late because of daydreaming about Tamahome!!!" Miaka trys not to hurt herself running into class. And makes it before the bell.  
  
"YES!!! We made it!" Yui and Miaka sat down and was breathing hard.  
  
"Thank you god." Yui whispered.  
  
"Yes, THANK YOU GOD!!!" Miaka kinda yelled out. And felt kinda sleepy because the late night talks with Tamahome.  
  
Everyone had a O.O; face on there face but they all for got about it.  
  
"Ok class, lets start."  
  
~*~  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me   
  
Ahh ahh  
  
~*~  
  
"Yuuki, Miaka... um.. Yuuki, Miaka?" Mr. Lee Said.  
  
"Hey Miaka!!!" Yui said trying to shake Miaka out of her dream land.  
  
"WA?!" Miaka said wit drool on her cheek.  
  
"Will, I have found Yuuki, Miaka." Mr.Lee said. And all the other kids laughed at Miaka's drool.  
  
"Oh... here..." Miaka yawned and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Miaka's dream~*~  
  
"NO!! YUI!!! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"MIAKA!! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!!!" Yui takes Miaka's hand and pulls her into the portal.  
  
"TAMAHME!!!!"   
  
"MIAKA!!!!"  
  
Miaka runs to Tamahome and gives him the ring.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" Yui takes Miaka's hand and pulls her into the portal.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TAMAHOME!!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO MIAKA!!! TILL THE END OF TIME."  
  
~*~End of dream~*~  
  
~*~  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
  
I love you too   
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
~*~  
  
"Miaka!!! Schools over. You sleeped in Mr.Lee's room all the time in school. We try pinching you and stuff like that."  
  
"-yawn- Oh, sorry..."   
  
Miaka and Yui went home an Miaka never saw Tamahome again...  
  
~*~  
  
Til tomorrow and for all my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
~*~  
  
How you like it? and if you wanna know, the song is Selena - Dreaming of you. I hope you enjoyed it! =D  
  
.::AngelxChobit::. 


End file.
